Original Prankster
by IFacebookedYourMum
Summary: Syaoran's had enough... Eriol's gone too far... Tomoyo is ... Tomoyo. And Sakura is oblivious. It's time for payback. Booyah.
1. Original Prankster

**Disclaimer:- **Plot's mine. Don't steal. CCS is not.

**.:Original prankster:.**

Li Syaoran had never been the vengeful type. Of course, whenever _Hiiragizawa_ would pull one of his stupid, immature, practical jokes (that normally consisted of Syaoran himself, ladies' undergarments and an adhesive), then things would get serious.

"But Xiao-Lang," Hiiragizawa would say in a mournful tone, sounding completely and utterly shocked that Syaoran had accused him. "I would never, _ever_ think of doing such a thing to my cute little descendent. What kind of immoral person do you think I am?"

"The kind that finds it amusing to glue _those_ kind of things to my back," Syaoran would venomously mutter back.

Then Hiiragizawa would look confused, and question what _kind_ of things.

A general discussion would follow (right in Homeroom to Syaoran's absolute shame) about what kind of _things_ could be found stuck to the Chinese boy's back (there were indeed a great variety of things, some of which he had never even heard of, let alone _seen_).

Sakura would look behind, and ask him why his face was so red. Although not quite so naïve anymore, Syaoran's girlfriend couldn't comprehend why he became so embarrassed whenever 'Eriol-kun would start a Homeroom conversation'. It figured; Syaoran's own _girlfriend_ thought Hiiragizawa's jokes were funny. Was there no justice in the world?

Syaoran scowled, and slammed his locker shut. He had just finished with football practice, and having received a bruise from Yamazaki-san's flying boot (he really had to do his laces better when he went to kick the damn ball), he wanted nothing more than to go home.

Striding down the school hallway, Syaoran was only a few steps away from the main doors when he heard his name called out.

"Li-kun!"

Turning around, he saw Daidouji Tomoyo walking up to him quickly, books in her arm, and he backpack slung over one shoulder.

She waved as a way of a greeting. "I just got out of choir practice. Do you want to walk home together?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Might as well." Tomoyo repositioned her bag, and looked around descreetly. Satisfied, she strolled off, Syaoran next to her.

As they passed the lines of golden trees (it was, after all autumn), Syaoran couldn't help but think that Tomoyo had something on her mind.

Seemingly reading his mind, Tomoyo said casually, "I want to get revenge."

Syaoran stared at her, not sure if he had heard her right. Did polite, proper, Daidouji Tomoyo want to pay back someone?

"I don't get it."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "What I mean to say is that I want to teach somebody a lesson."

Syaoran was still slightly unsure. "Not to be prying or anything, but who do you want to get revenge on?"

Tomoyo smiled. Syaoran couldn't describe that smile (without using the word carnivorous).

"We have a common ground. One of Hiiragizawa's pranks ended up being played on me."

"What-"

Tomoyo held up a hand, effectively interrupting him. "Let's just say it involved a lot of cold water."

Syaoran really didn't want to know.

"Anyway," she continued. "I just feel like playing a small prank back. Nothing big."

Catching the hidden meaning in her words, Syaoran grinned slowly back. "Yeah. Nothing big." Striding forward, with new vigour, he asked Tomoyo "Your house or mine?"

* * *

"Hoe…" Sakura slumped forwards on her desk. Nobody took much attention of this (it had become a routine which occurred anytime a maths lesson had started). Only Syaoran would give her a word of encouragement, and Tomoyo would go over the work she hadn't understood later. Sakura appreciated these gestures of help greatly, and had almost come to expect them.

But she was surprised when she heard no words of encouragement, or the usual promise from Tomoyo.

"Hoe?" she said again, this time in confusion. And then she saw her boyfriend and her best friend, passing notes.

"Tomoyo-chan," she whispered. Tomoyo looked up from reading the note. "What's going on?"

Tomoyo said breezily, "Me and Li-kun are just discussing something." Seeing Sakura's inquisitive look, she hastily added, "But if you want, we can go over some formulae later if it'd help."

Sakura nodded, all perplexity gone. Until she looked up at the board.

"Hoeeeee…" she groaned, and buried her head in her arms.

Behind Tomoyo was someone a little harder to placate.

"Daidouji-san," whispered Eriol amusedly. Tomoyo turned around to look at him.

"I've never seen you ignore Sakura-san like that before. Is something the matter?"

Tomoyo raised one amiable eyebrow. "Perhaps. But I do believe that that is mine and Li-kun's business."

Eriol was not deterred. "Business so important that you forget Sakura-san?"

Tomoyo's expression turned slightly frosty, and then melted. Who was she to trade words with Hiiragizawa-kun? He would, when all was said and done, get his just deserts.

"Maybe you should leave Li-kun and I to our own devices."

Hiiragizawa Eriol did not consider himself to be a particularly nosy person. However, when his curiosity got the best of him, he could always resort to his favourite trick.

The rather nifty little talent of reading minds.

Staring at the back of Tomoyo's head, he prepared himself for the usual onslaught of jumbled messages, including shopping lists, a song or two, and random words, that would make no sense to the average person.

But of course, Hiiragizawa Eriol was not your average person. And that's why he fell off his chair with a dull thud, when he read Tomoyo's mind.

For Daidouji Tomoyo had just the one thought in her head.

Which shocked him to no end.

'_You're a damn attractive magician, Hiiragizawa-kun, and I rather love you. Now get out of my mind.'_

--

_**UPDATE 07/06/09.**_ But nothing too drastic. Review please!


	2. Thwarted

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own CCS. I do, however, own this plot. Don't steal.

**.:Original prankster:.**

**Thwarted**

"Eriol-sama-"

"Eriol-"

The two guardians looked sceptically at each other. For the past hour or so, their master had been pacing backwards and forwards in front of his chair, constantly muttering to himself.

To Spinel Sun, this was very worrying, and he was sure that his master was stressed.

(Nakuru, on the other hand, thought that he had finally cracked)

Spinel tried once more. "Eriol-sama, I'm sure that if you would just-" He was cut off once more by Eriol's raised hand.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Eriol, dignified.

Spinel and Nakuru now shared a look of frustration. Their master hadn't been so difficult since the break-up with Mizuki Kaho. _That_ had taken at least three clowns (Clow was always a bit twisted), a triple layer wedding cake (Nakuru had removed all traces of the sugar spun bride and groom), and a drunken Spinel Sun (he had ingested the miniature couple), to get Eriol over Kaho. Or at least stop him thinking about her.

Nakuru shuddered. Those clowns had been _really_ creepy…

Spinel was persistent. "Eriol, it will really help. Honest. And you wouldn't wear away the floorboards quite so much."

The magician sighed. Striding over to his chair, he collapsed upon it, and sighed once more. He was silent.

Spinel floated forward. "Are you-"

"HOW DID A MERE MORTAL USER MANAGE TO TRICK ME?" Eriol grabbed Spinel and stared at him. "How did Daidouji Tomoyo-san manage to trick me? ME!"

Spinel did not appreciate being screamed at for something he did not do. "With all do respect, Eriol," said Spinel, irritated. "You are behaving like a brat."

"A brat that didn't get its own way," added Nakuru, plucking Spinel from her master's grasp.

"A brat that wasn't allowed to kick the rabbit."

"A brat-"

"All right, I get it." Eriol frowned. "Was that a blatantly obvious reference to Daidouji-san, Spinel?"

Spinel shrugged. "I thought a rabbit suited her nicely."

He scowled. "Not after what she did. More like a fox. That sneaky, underhanded-"

Nakuru smirked. "Sounds a lot like _you_, master."

Spinel was amused also, and said matter-of-factly, "Well, we won't be able to do anything about the situation unless you tell us what she did."

Rolling his eyes upwards, the magician slumped in his chair. "If I must."

Nakuru sat down cross-legged in front of Eriol, with Spinel in her lap. It looked like something out of a dysfunctional playschool; story time, with the pupil being bigger than the thoroughly miserable teacher.

"Well, it began in Maths. Daidouji-san and Xiao-Lang were passing notes. I, naturally, was observing this, as it affected Sakura-san."

"Naturally," muttered Nakuru.

"Anyway," continued Eriol, as if he hadn't heard her. "Daidouji-san refused to tell me what they were discussing."

"You tried to read her mind didn't you?"

Eriol waved it off. "That's irrelevant. But I did."

Spinel snorted.

The magician cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

The little guardian shook his head. "You never learn, do you? Your powers will get you into trouble."

Eriol shrugged it off. "That's part of the fun."

Spinel coughed a cough, which sounded remarkably like the word 'abnormal'.

"Yes, so I had a look in her mind."

"One hundred yen says that he freaked out after," Nakuru muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Spinel.

"We're rich, remember? And that's a pitiful amount of money," Spinel muttered back.

Nakuru gave a non-committal jerk of her head. "It's still fun to gamble."

"Suddenly I find myself blindfolded; with only the frothy covering of whipped cream obscuring my nakedness," said Eriol dryly. It had the desired effect.

"How'd she do _that_!"

"I had to get your attention."

"Oh."

"I looked into her mind, and received the most surprising message."

"She likes whipped cream," promptly suggested Nakuru. Spinel swallowed a grin.

Eriol started to get annoyed. Were his guardians _enjoying_ this? "No."

Spinel just couldn't resist. "_You_ like whipped cream."

Nakuru didn't bother to hide her laughter.

"NO!" The irate magician breathed in and out slowly. "I heard, and this is an exact quote, "You're a damn attractive magician, Hiiragizawa-kun, and I rather love you. Now get out of my mind.'"

Silence.

Then-

"HAHAHAHA!"

Eriol scowled once more. Nakuru was rolling around the floor, laughing hysterically, whilst Spinel was wearing the largest, most irritating grin. Waiting for them to calm down would take quite a while.

* * *

Over by the Daidouji Manor, Syaoran and Tomoyo were plotting out their next move.

"I have to hand it to you, Daidouji, that idea worked like a charm." Syaoran sat in the chair opposite to Tomoyo's; a coffee table strewn with papers and stationary between them.

Tomoyo smiled. "But, if you hadn't got a hold of those spells, Hiiragizawa-kun would know what we're planning."

Syaoran nodded, agreeing. "True."

The Li clan had existed for generations. Such an ancient group of magic users had to have several magical objects, spells, medicines and such (when Syaoran contacted them in need of some particular spells, the clan had been most reluctant to 'loan' him any. Then he mentioned that he and the Card Mistress were in love, and would possibly get married in the future, spawning dozens of magical babies. Unsurprisingly, they were more than happy to give the scrolls to him, after he had mentioned this little fact).

To Tomoyo's greatest delight, the spells had arrived the day after in the mail. It didn't take Syaoran long to master them (although afterwards his kitchen did smell strongly of garlic and the unmistakable stench that occurs when one leaves raw meat in a fridge for six months), and after washing his sword in a chamomile infusion, he wrote the ofuda.

After the enchantment was cast, it was all a bit of a blur for Tomoyo. Syaoran had informed her that she started to mutter strange things in English, too fast for him to even try and understand. Then she fell asleep.

The only drawback would be that Syaoran would not be able to cast the spell on himself. A fourteenth century monk, who was paranoid that dark magicians would try and sacrifice him, designed the spell. It was only made for non-magic users (any magic user would shrivel up like a wilting flower, and be condemned to an eternity as a tree) They just had to hope that Eriol considered Syaoran an open book (Tomoyo had to agree; to her, Syaoran wore his heart on his sleeves, and to a perceptive individual such as Eriol, the Chinese boy would be doubly legible), and not a threat.

Tomoyo was extremely satisfied when she awoke. The charm had worked, reported Syaoran. Let Hiiragizawa-kun attempt to read her mind now! Tomoyo cackled mentally. Oh, he would be in for a surprise…

"Daidouji-san?" The words cut through her musings like a knife through butter.

"Gomen, Li-kun. I was just thinking about our next endeavour. The last one had such desirable results." Tomoyo's eyes glazed over once more.

"Yeah…" Syaoran was excessively pleased when Eriol fell off his chair with shock. The look on the pestiferous sorcerer's face when he realized that his favourite trick had been thwarted…

Unfortunately so, Eriol had composed himself within seconds, brushed himself down, apologised to the teacher, and had continued doing equations. A further glance around the classroom quelled all lingering murmurs.

Yes, considered Tomoyo. Their first jaunt had been victorious. But they would need to have constant vigilance, if they would be the winners overall.

"Now," said Tomoyo, shaking Syaoran out of his daydream (which involved a pair of pliers, a bowling ball, and Hiiragizawa's head). Smoothing down her skirt, she picked up a pencil, and drew something on the sheet. Handing it over to Syaoran, she wasn't surprised when a look of satisfaction appeared on his face.

"Very nice, Daidouji-san, I approve. But, there could be a few things altered…" Taking an eraser, he rubbed out several lines, and altered them with another pencil.

Handing back the paper silently, he was not expecting Tomoyo to silently walk out of the room. Syaoran waited there on his own for at least five minutes, just staring around the Daidouji living room.

Tomoyo entered the room quietly enough to make the Chinese boy jump when she spoke. "Here. This will do nicely."

Syaoran looked down at the piece of technology on the coffee table in front of him, rather mystified.

Tomoyo smiled, a sad, sweet, smile. "I think I'm over it now."

And Syaoran understood.

* * *

_**Update 07/06/09. **_Nothing too drastic. Mad-Eyed Moody says "Constant vigilance!", though. Remember that.

Review please.


	3. Just A Girl

**.:Original prankster:.**

**Just a girl**

Sakura didn't quite understand what her boyfriend requested. Syaoran and Tomoyo had approached her in homeroom, requesting her help.

"But Syaoran-kun," she said. "_Why_ do you need me to lend you a card? Couldn't _I_ just use it for you?"

Syaoran was at a loss for words, and an excuse. He could never lie to his girlfriend, especially one that possessed the Sakura cards, and his heart.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, found it easy to be ambiguous as well as truthful.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun and I have a problem. We didn't want to worry you, so we didn't tell you. But this mess could be sorted out if we could possibly borrow a card. Would you mind?"

Sakura was still not convinced. But her two best friends had a problem that they could solve easily, if she'd just help them. Still…

"Okay, you can borrow it. But there's a condition."

Syaoran glanced nervously at Tomoyo. If Sakura asked them what their problem was, what would he say? Tomoyo could keep a secret, but him… now _that_ was a situation.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "If you make clothes for me, Tomoyo, please don't put frills on. Or ruffles. Or bows."

Tomoyo had a horrified expression on her face.

"Or lace," Sakura added as an afterthought.

_Manipulative_, thought Syaoran and Tomoyo simultaneously.

"…fine," sighed Tomoyo. "I accept."

"Great!" Sakura was all smiles. "So, what card do you need?" Sakura rummaged in her skirt pocket.

Tomoyo glared at Syaoran. _Why didn't you have to give something up!?_

Luckily for Syaoran, it was easy for him to stare out of the homeroom window, avoiding Tomoyo's death stare.

Unluckily for Tomoyo, Eriol heard the last sentence, as he walked into the room.

Tomoyo stifled a jump when she felt a tap on her back. "Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol smirked. "Don't try and prank me with a Sakura card. It's not even your own work."

Syaoran caught Tomoyo's eyes. Once again, they thought the same thing.

_Busted._

* * *

"Do you think…"

"Yes." Tomoyo was adamant. It was halfway through lunch, and Syaoran and her were sat upon a bench, scheming. Or rather, Syaoran was bouncing ideas back and forth Tomoyo, while she sewed a pink bonnet for Sakura (Tomoyo, when asked by Syaoran 'Why're you still making stuff for her?' said that 'Sakura-chan never said not to put any ribbons!').

"But…" Syaoran was still unsure. "What if he knows what we're gonna do?"

Tomoyo put down her sewing. "Your point…?"

"He could do something to us."

Before Tomoyo had a chance to fight back, the donor of the magical card itself walked up.

"Syaoran-kun, Tomoyo-chan," sang Sakura cheerfully. She plopped down on the bench next to Syaoran. "What's up?"

Tomoyo smiled brightly back. "Me and Li-kun were just talking, Sakura-chan."

"About what?"

"What Li-kun's going to get you for your birthday."

"But my birthday's not for another seven months."

Tomoyo arranged a bland yet informative expression on her face. "He likes to be on top of things."

(Syaoran, meanwhile, tried to stay out of the conversation. He didn't know what he would spill whilst around Sakura. And then again, Daidouji seemed to be doing a fine job on her own. But why was she saying that he would pick out her birthday present with only seven months to go? Obviously he had already done it!)

Sakura accepted this, along with part of Syaoran's chocolate, pilfered from his bento. Tomoyo looked at her watch, and decided that _it was time_.

"Well, I have to go now. Li-kun, don't forget the Card."

"The Sakura Card?"

"No, no. Your birthday card."

Syaoran scowled. _I've already got that!_

* * *

Eriol cackled to himself. Daidouji-san was all too easy to figure out. And his cute little descendant was worse than glass in sheer levels of transparency.

"That was a horrible analogy," murmured Spinel into Eriol's ear. The boy smothered a scowl, annoyed that he had spoken aloud.

"Let me have my moments of drama, Spinel."

The creature snorted. "I bet you're just revelling in the joy of plotting like the evil genius you're not. Honestly. You _cackled._"

Eriol considered this. "Yes, that was a bit over the top. But really, it's been a while since I've had the chance to be legitimately devious."

"You're illegitimately devious most hours of the day."

The magician accepted this graciously. "True. Now, we continue with surveillance."

Spinel's expression was flat. "'Surveillance' is too high tech a word for sitting in a tree, eavesdropping."

Eriol mock-grimaced at Spinel's lack of imagination. "Come now, Suppy-_chan_," he drawled, insufferably. "It's only fair that we forego magical aid in this battle, given that dear Daidouji-san is deficient in that department."

Spinel finished pulling faces at the nickname. "And what about Xiao-Lang?"

The glasses on Eriol's nose glinted eerily, obscuring blue eyes. "Oh, yes. Something can be arranged to even the odds. Two against one is hardly sporting."

His companion sighed. "Trust an Englishman to complain about the lack of a _sporting_ fight."

* * *

Sakura dutifully measured a beaker of acid in the penultimate lesson of the day, concentrating hard on remembering the exact amounts that were required for the experiment. Tomoyo sighed internally at the dopey smile hanging off of Syaoran's face as he watched the adorably scrunched up expression on his girlfriend.

"Syaoran-kun… Am I doing this right?" Sakura pouted, unintentionally beckoning him over to correct her ambitious levels of H plus ions.

"Sakura-chan… That's a bit too much acid there." A sunny smile threw him off kilter.

"But, won't more make the reaction better?"

"Y-yes, it'll happen faster, but–"

Tomoyo tuned out what was sure to end… _interestingly._

"That's an apt word you used just there, Daidouji-san."

She turned to face him, her face rearranged perfectly into a calm mask. "Mind games, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Eriol moved to stand next to her, examining Syaoran's abandoned experiment.

"Of a sort, though not of the magical nature. I do wonder what it is that's on your mind, though. Something you'd perhaps like to share?"

Her eyes narrowed, ever so subtly. "That's rather blunt of you, Hiiragizawa-san. No talking endlessly around the subject?"

"I could say the same about you. However -" he gave the contents in Syaoran's beaker an experimental swirl, "- I don't think I shall. Being the gentleman that –"

"Oh NO!"

Her attention was instantly diverted to Sakura and Syaoran, and the mess of glass and liquid spreading on the table, and dripping onto the floor.

"Sakura-chan!" she called urgently, making motions to approach her. "Are you all right?"

"Don't worry; just an accident!" Sakura replied weakly, turning to Syaoran to aid him in cleaning up.

Eriol chuckled quietly. "Bad luck does seem to be catching, doesn't it?

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. "You did that, didn't you?"

A slight incline of his (_over-inflated_, she thought unbecomingly) head confessed better than words could.

"Don't include Sakura-chan in this. She's hardly –"

Eriol dropped the bland smile. "Forgive the interruption, but I was under the assumption that you and my dear descendant were making ample use of the lovely Sakura-chan. All's fair in this, Daidouji-san. If you find yourself not up to the rules that you're setting the standard to … " He trailed off meaningfully.

Tomoyo smiled tightly. "Thank you for the concern, Hiiragizawa-san. But it's unnecessary."

The magician bowed a flourishing (_mocking?,_ she bristled) and sauntered off, brushing shoulders with the returning Syaoran.

"I think it's probably time," Syaoran said stiffly, glancing at Eriol's retreating back.

Tomoyo said nothing; only pulled apparatus discretely from her satchel and handed it to Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura glanced mournfully at all that was left of her experiment. Surely that didn't count as a pass?

Eriol meandered to her desk, and patted her consolingly on the shoulder. "It's all right, Sakura. You've enough time left to re-do the experiment."

She deflated even further. "I don't understand what happened. Syaoran-kun was holding the beaker, and there was this 'ping!' in the air and he sort of jumped, and made that face he does when you leave presents for him in his locker … " Eriol grinned eerily.

"You're very perceptive, Sakura-chan."

She frowned. "There's another 'ping' on the way."

Eriol couldn't contain the widening of his eyes when he felt an uncomfortable lightness on his head, and the slight shiver down his neck with the combination of every eye on his head and a slight breeze on his scalp.

_Wait … SCALP?!_

Sakura's mouth hung slightly open, entranced by the naked head. "And the same 'ping', but backward this time."

Eriol was only marginally mollified when a strangled shriek grated from Syaoran's throat.

_At least that's the embarrassment split in half, now._

* * *

**A\N:- **It's been what, four years? My writing style has changed immensely. I physically cringe when re-reading the first two parts. You can see that much of the latter of this chapter reflects this new style. The transition is awkward and clunky, and I will actually be cleaning it up. Revamp.

But yes. If I post this as it is (with a quick self-beta) hopefully I'll get some good and proper criticism back. Don't let me down.


	4. Actions and Motives

**.:Original prankster:.**

**Actions and Motives**

"It's not as bad as it looks," soothed Tomoyo.

The voice was muffled. "I'm BALD."

Tomoyo prayed to the gods for new levels of comforting. "You're lucky. You've a cranium utterly suited for hair loss. Men in their sixties are envious of that, you know."

The voice moaned. Tomoyo continued, regardless. "Really. Hiiragizawa-kun had an unsightly dint in the back of his skull. You, Li-kun, on the other hand –"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She pivoted gracefully. "Why, Hiiragizawa-kun. How do you do? I'm sure Li-kun would love to come out to greet you, but he's otherwise occupied." A moan punctuated her sentence. Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"In the boys' bathroom?"

Tomoyo was supremely unruffled. "He's becoming acquainted with his skull."

Eriol raised the other eyebrow. "I was right. You really ARE enjoying this."

She considered this statement. "I suppose I take a certain amount of joy in knowing that your underestimation of myself led to this. Really, Hiiragizawa-kun. It didn't have to be like this." Her tone was ever so slightly mocking.

"You didn't use a Card in the end, did you?"

She smiled, and said nothing. Eriol caught a glimpse of sharp, white teeth.

"You used something else. Li-kun's magic, I presume. That's why my charm to counter only half worked."

Tomoyo's face gave nothing away. "It appears that you got the person who was casting the spell right, just not the magic. I wonder, when did you put the charm on?"

"When Sakura-san's experiment exploded. You were distracted. Naturally, I'd take advantage."

"That was a mean thing to do to Sakura-chan. You shouldn't use her like that."

Eriol frowned slightly. "It was a necessary evil. To have to distracted so I could –"

"-Do something to our experiment. And in turn, to me." Syaoran stepped out from the bathroom, eye twitching. He was holding his blazer over his head.

Eriol managed to look amused, superior and sympathetic at the same time. "My dear little descendant. Does that blazer keep your poor, naked head warm?"

Syaoran scanned the area. The two of them had bolted (Tomoyo most elegantly, Syaoran tripping over his feet) from the class to a deserted part of the school, leaving Eriol to make excuses. Tomoyo had spent a good ten minutes trying to coax Syaoran out of the bathroom until Eriol had shown.

"Shut up," he said bluntly to Eriol. Tomoyo tutted at the lack of manners. The magician's expression was dry.

"As fun as this has been, I think it would be prudent to end this nonsense." And he entered the bathroom with a flourish.

Syaoran and Tomoyo stared after him "He wasn't calling it 'nonsense' when he thought he'd figured out what we were doing," Syaoran observed

She sighed. "Well, he sort of had. I'm just relieved you knew an alternative to using a Sakura Card. I really don't think Sakura-chan would have approved if she had known…"

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't even know whether the Card would have worked for me. It's just … irritating how he knew exactly what we were doing. But -" a large, shit-eating grin spread on his face "- your camcorder captured it, right?"

Tomoyo's expression would have been a smirk on the face of any other. She produced her camcorder from her bag.

"I believe I do."

* * *

Sakura, usually a cheerful girl, was getting irritated. She had more than half an idea why Eriol was sulking, and why Syaoran was positively gleeful.

"Tomoyo-chan," she whispered, nudging the girl that sat next to her. "When were you going to let me in on this?"

Her best friend didn't look surprised that Sakura had figured out what was going on. Tomoyo looked wryly at her. "I didn't think you'd approve of our actions."

Sakura pondered this. "Well … Eriol-kun had been getting out of hand a bit. And his face was kind of funny. But you should have told me what you wanted the Illusion for!"

"We didn't use it in the end, Sakura-chan. Hiiragizawa-kun had figured out we'd ask for a Card. And it backfired on Li-kun slightly."

Sakura glanced over to where her boyfriend fingered his re-acquired hair. _More than slightly_, she couldn't help but think. She pursed her lips when she saw him glance over at Eriol and giggle inanely, and looked to Tomoyo for an explanation.

"He watched the footage ten times in a row."

Syaoran glanced down at something – Sakura assumed the camcorder – and started cackling.

"Eleven."

At that moment, their History teacher walked in the classroom, and Syaoran shoved the camcorder in his bag.

Sakura sighed. _Things will only get messier_, she thought. And promptly vowed to stay out of things.

* * *

"Eriol-"

"Eriol-sama-"

Once more they were in Eriol's 'Throne Room' (glamorously dubbed by Nakuru), but this time Eriol felt the need to pace on the ceiling of the room.

"You two were very unhelpful last time, you know."

Nakuru squinted up at her master. "The brains of Clow Reed himself, above us, Suppi-chan."

The guardian nodded sagely. "Wisdom incarnate. But what a pity."

Nakuru sighed melodramatically. "What a pity."

Eriol's eyes narrowed. Upside down, this was a rather amusing effect. "_What_ is a pity?"

"You just don't learn," they chorused simultaneously. The magician snorted.

"You rehearsed that, didn't you?"

Nakuru agreed unashamedly. Spinel Sun spoke. "You are the one who feels the need to flounce around spectacularly on the ceiling." He continued over the indignant cries that he, Eriol, was not _flouncing_, per se, but proving a point that he was the Awesome and Almighty Incarnation of the Great and Spectacularly Grand, Powerful and Omniscient Clow Reed.

"You only feel the need to show off and bring up Clow Reed when you feel stupid." Eriol spluttered. "And you must be feeling pretty stupid now."

"Being tricked by Tomoyo-chan," Nakuru added.

The magician pouted. "Since when did Daidouji Tomoyo become 'Tomoyo-chan' to you, Nakuru?"

"Since I realised she was awesome."

"_Anyway"_, continued Spinel meaningfully; Eriol's face turning pink from the blood flow to his head and Nakuru's comments. "You just can't handle the fact that you were tricked twice by her and Sakura-san's boyfriend."

Eriol scowled darkly. "Xiao-Lang was a pawn in her ruthless plan to humiliate me. She was the mastermind behind his actions!"

Spinel floated up to Eriol's head. And smacked him.

"Listen to yourself, Eriol-sama," he said calmly (not distracted at all by Nakuru's giggling as she watched her master's face change to a lovely, glowing red). "Daidouji-san had no such plan. You were the one to start it, with the cold water." Eriol's eyes glazed over in happy memory of pranking Tomoyo. "Don't blame her for retaliating, and getting Xiao-Lang to help."

Nakuru piped up. "You do half the things you do for a reaction, anyways. You _like_ to provoke."

"That is not true." Spinel and Nakuru could only stare at him.

He coughed. "Well. Maybe partially true."

"Face it, Oh Dubiously Great Master," said Nakuru. "Tomoyo-chan one-upping you is frustrating you to no end. And her lack of magic even more so. And now you have the ridiculous need to blow your own trumpet and prove to two magical creatures that you can walk on a ceiling."

"Doing something Daidouji-san cannot do," interjected Spinel.

Eriol digested this, and floated down slowly to the floor.

"So you're saying," he pondered, landing gently on his head. "That if I want to win this, I have to utilise non-magical means?"

Nakuru and Spinel Sun could only gape at the astounding extent one (_completely MAD_, thought Nakuru) person could misunderstand.

"You," declared Nakuru. "Are completely mad. Come, Suppi-chan." And she gathered the small, protesting creature into her arms and stalked off regally.

Eriol remained on his head, scheming deviously.

* * *

Tomoyo sipped tea calmly in the face of Syaoran's relentless examination of his hair.

"It'll fall out if you keep on tugging it that hard," she pointed out. Syaoran didn't stop.

"I just KNOW that he's done something to it. Why would he restore my hair so easily! I bet he's charmed it so it'll turn blue. Or attract swarms of geese. Or serenade Sakura-chan with dirty songs."

"Your hair would need a mouth for that."

Syaoran looked aghast. "My hair will grow body parts. He's out to get me, I swear."

"That's called paranoia, you know." Tomoyo eyed Syaoran. The two of them had returned to his apartment for more plotting; however Tomoyo hadn't counted on Syaoran's near reluctance in continuing.

"Look, Li-kun," she stated pragmatically. "Today was a success. All that resulted was a little embarrassment – "

"That bastard said I had a toxic fungal infection on my scalp! And people believed him!"

"- A little embarrassment," she said firmly. "And you're forgetting people saw him bald, too, and that we have the incident nicely recorded."

Syaoran perked up at this. "I have to say, it was worth it for that reason alone. His face, Daidouji-san. It was excellent."

Tomoyo smiled at the memory. "Sakura-chan found it funny in the end, you know. I count that as a blessing to continue. Hiiragizawa-kun will no doubt be plotting something too."

Syaoran looked at her with renewed vigour. "You really are liking this, aren't you? Punishing him."

Tomoyo's eyes glittered with mirth. "And now, let us get to work, Li-kun. There is much to be done."

* * *

**A/N:- **Only four or so months, and lo, there is fic. Done with quick self-beta, so if any mistakes are spotted you will be much loved and adored. It's pretty fast-paced so if you've missed anything let me know. And please review - constructive criticism is what I want. I thank Hououza for the nicest review, and -sera-chan011- for inspiring me to scribble this in one day.

Also, if anyone feels generous enough to contribute ideas for pranks they will be thanked gratuitously. See you in another four months, kids.


End file.
